Korgan Frostveor
History Born in an unremarkable village in the frozen tundra of Halmar, Korgan's early years were hard but simple. His tribe lead a harsh life in the frozen wastes, hunting and gathering to sustain themselves. It was the witchdoctor's job was to provide nature magic to support the tribe. He always chooses children whom he thinks has an amplitude for nature magic, and keeps several apprentices at once, as they do not all survive to adulthood. Korgan was one such child, and spend several years learning under the witchdoctor. He had fortunately survived those years and came of age on his 15th birth year. But on his first outing on a hunting expedition to get him blooded, the hunting party ran afoul of a raiding warband of orcs. Outnumbered and outmatched, the orcs captured most of Korgan's hunting party, him included. Life took a very different turn after that. He was brought back to Warforge and sold as a slave. He was then forced to labor in a farm, whipped daily to deter disobedience, and kept barely alive for the next 20 years. Then one day, he was sold. His previous owner determined he was getting too old to continue feeding him, and sold him to be slaughtered in a colosseum in front of thousands of bloodthirsty black orc spectators. The new owner came on a longship to pick up Korgan, and along with other slaves destined for the blood sport, they rowed the longship towards their own death. But perhaps fortune smiled on Korgan that day, as the Wrathian fleet was sailing in the same waters as the orc slaver, and intercepted it to keep it quiet. Seeing that he was about to be overrun, the slaver ordered his guards to slay all the slaves. But a miracle happened. All the chains holding the slaves rusted to nothing, and they were able to fight off the guards long enough for the Wrathian army to board the longship who then made quick work of the slaver and his guards and rescued the survivors. Since then, Korgan has joined General Semyaza on her crusade against Warforge, going to Haven to seek like minded people who might support the cause. Appearance Korgan is a middle aged northern human with pale but rugged features. He wears his dirty red hair long and unkempt, and a scruffy beard to match. He is short of stature for a norther human, but wiry and fit from surviving years of hard labor. His eyes are a faded green, and he often wears clothing to match them. Personality Korgan believes he has already died once, and that Our Lord in Iron rusted those chains so he can be reborn and fight for a cause he believes in. And that cause right now is to make war against Warforge. He is wise enough to know that the enemy is strong, likely far stronger than the forces arrayed against them. The odds are stacked against the Wrathians, but he believes with allies, careful planning, and some luck and courage, he can make a difference in this war. Being a slave for two decades takes a toll on a person's soul. He is quiet and introspective, and perhaps a little timid. He seems to be nervous and skittish, and has a hard time trusting people. He still has nightmares about his time in captivity, often waking in a cold sweat even when he is in a safe place. Friends Semyaza - General of the Wrathian Crusade. He respects what she is doing, even if he thinks she is doing it for the wrong reasons. Masozi - A fellow who uses nature magic and saved him from some fey. Enemies Northern Orcs Aspirations Make the orcs pay for his 20 years of captivity. Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character